


Your Wrecking Ball Gown

by doodlestrudel



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex is not, Alternate Universe, Bad Dirty Talk, Boys Kissing, Can't even make it inside, Concerts, Doing dirty stuff in alleys, M/M, Miles is famous, Pretend they have accents, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sometimes I try with the accents but this wasn't one of those times, aaww yeah, cross dressing, early sias mop hair, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestrudel/pseuds/doodlestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is one of Alex's favorite musicians, and he's willing to do just about anything to be able to meet him at his concert.  (I need to hire someone to write these for me because I am horrible at it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wrecking Ball Gown

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this was a prompt I had received awhile ago, in which early SIAS Alex attends Miles' concert dressed like a mod girl so he can sneak backstage and meet him. I had about ten different ideas on how this could go, and had actually settled on one, only to end up changing my mind completely when All My Own Stunts came up on my iTunes. Funny how things like that work. :) I tried really hard to not have any smut, (no I didn't) but I have no self control. I like where this went though, and hopefully you all do too. Enjoy! <33
> 
> Also, as a reference, [this](https://m2hair.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/mod-modern-barbot.jpg) is what I based Alex's dress off of, only black and white. I just didn't think the original color scheme suited him. :)

Alex stood and looked through the closet full of clothes in front of him. He twisted his mouth in thought as he pushed back various items, trying to decide what would suit him best. Although he and Breana were about the same size, they definitely did not share the same fashion sense. Admittedly, Alex didn't have much of one to begin with, but he did usually have a good idea of what would and would not look good; and something told him glitter and sequins was not one of those things.  
  
“Bre, you got anything more... Plain? Something that doesn't sparkle, maybe?” he asked as he pushed his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
Breana moved past him and began rummaging through her clothing. Alex went and sat down on the bed as she stepped back out into the room.  
“How about this?” She held up a knee length black and white pinstriped dress with two rows of buttons down the front and two small pockets on the sides. “It's simple, and I have a nice scarf that goes with it as well.” she suggested, walking over to the bed and laying the dress out beside Alex.  
  
“Why would I need a scarf?” he asked as he ran his fingertips along a row of buttons.  
“Well because you should probably cover up your Adam's apple if you want to try and pass as a girl.” she said as she pointed at her throat.  
Alex nodded his head. “I'm gonna have to shave my legs too, aren't I?”  
Breana laughed and shrugged her shoulders. “You could. Or you can just wear tights.”  
“Lovely.” he muttered as he stood back up. “I guess I should go with the tights, it'll make things easier I presume.”  
“Probably, yeah... Well, go get dressed, there's only a little over an hour until you need to be there.” she reminded him as she held out a pair of tights.  
  
Alex took the dress and tights into his hands and went into the bathroom connected to his friend's bedroom. He took a quick glance at himself in the mirror and blew out his breath before stripping off his clothing, until he was down to just his briefs. He sat on the toilet seat lid and slowly rolled the tights up each leg, ensuring he didn't rip the fabric. When he stood back up, he pulled them up completely and ran his hands down his front. It felt a bit restricting, but not enough to deter him. He carefully pulled down the zipper on the dress before stepping into it, slipping his arms through the sleeves and up onto his frame. He reached behind himself and tried zipping up the back, grunting in frustration as he failed to get it all the way.  
  
“Breana?” he called out. “Can you come help me zip this?”  
She stepped into the room and took in the sight of Alex, whistling under her breath. “Wow, look at you. Your little boyfriend won't be able to keep his eyes off of you.”  
  
Alex shifted his weight from foot to foot and tried not to make his blush obvious. “He's not my boyfriend, I don't even know him.”  
“Yeah, but you wish he was. You've had a thing for him for years.” she said as she reached out and finished zipping up the dress.  
Alex shook his head as he turned to face her. “Have not.”  
  
Breana snorted. “Really? Are we just going to ignore the fact that you're twenty-five and have a poster of him on your bedroom wall? And, hello, you're going through all of this just so you can try and sneak backstage to meet him?”  
  
“Shut up.” he huffed, smoothing his hands down the front of the dress. “So I look okay?”  
“Yeah, you look nice. That dress suits you better than it does me... Now, sit down, let's put make-up on you.” Breana spoke as she lightly pushed down on his shoulders until he sat.  
  
Alex made a face of disgust. “Make-up?! I never said anything about wearing that!”  
“I know, but it will make you look even more girly. Just some light mascara and maybe a bit of lip gloss.” she suggested, and Alex looked at her skeptically.  
  
“Come on, it won't be that bad.” she pressed, and he finally gave in. He looked down at the front of his dress and noticed how loose it was around his chest.  
  
“Should I stuff the front of this or something? I never really thought of that.” He asked as Breana grabbed her mascara.  
  
She laughed and shook her head. “No, it's supposed to be like that, don't worry about it. Look up towards the ceiling.” she instructed as she leaned in closer, and Alex did as he was told. She slowly began coating his long eyelashes with mascara, and groaned at the way Alex kept blinking.  
  
“Stop that, you're messing it up.” she told him as she tried to wipe off the black mark he now had on his eyelid.  
Alex tried jerking his head away, but to no avail. “It feels weird, and I'm worried you'll poke me in the eye with it.”  
  
“Well I will if you keep blinking! Relax, I know what I'm doing, alright?” she assured him. He nodded and tried his best not to move, though he didn't truly relax until she was finished applying the mascara. She reached over and snatched up a small tube of clear lip gloss. She unscrewed the cap and quickly put it on his pink, pouted lips. “There, all done.”  
  
He immediately stood and went over to the mirror. He was relieved to see that the make up didn't appear to make him look drastically different, though his eyes did stand out a bit more than usual, and his lips were incredibly shiny.  
  
“You really do look great, Al. I think you'll pull it off.” she said as she patted his back.  
Alex raked his hands through his hair, fluffing it out as he continued to take in his appearance. He wasn't fond of the slimy feeling of the lip gloss on his mouth, though decided not to wipe it off. It really did help him pull off the look.  
  
“It's gonna be fine. Just keep to yourself. And flirt with the security guard, you're almost guaranteed to get backstage if you do.”  
Alex laughed and shook his head. “Can't wait for that.”  
  
“It'll be worth it though, right?” Breana asked, and Alex nodded in agreement. “Good. Now let's go find that scarf.”  
  
\-------------  
  
He stood in front of the barrier and tried to contain his excitement. He couldn't be happier that he had managed to make it to the first row, and that he was even about to see one of his favorite performers at all. He had loosened up about his appearance, as no one seemed to notice anything off about him. A girl he stood beside in line had even asked him if he happened to have an extra tampon she could have. He took this as a good sign, though he did feel bad about not being able to help her.  
  
The stage lights went down, signaling that the show was about to begin, and his heart sped up. He gripped the barrier and held his breath in anticipation as his eyes darted across the stage, waiting for the band to appear. The screams filing Alex's ears as Miles and his band walked out made him cringe, though he still couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. He wasn't one to yell during concerts, preferring to only sing along softly to the lyrics.  
  
Miles was more gorgeous in person than any poster Alex had on his wall, or any magazine spread he'd seen him in. He wore a plain white button up with a pair of black jeans and still manged to look quite dapper, even while dressed so simply. Alex was almost on the verge of swooning, much to his embarrassment. He watched in awe as Miles got his guitar ready and stepped up to the microphone. The music began to play then, effectively causing Alex's adrenaline to rush throughout his body. He wasn't fazed by the screaming in his ears, nor by the people shoving him against the barrier. The only thing that he noticed was the music flowing around him; and the man standing a short distance away.  
  
\--------------  
  
The night when on flawlessly; quickly becoming one of the best nights of Alex's life, though his nerves began to flare up as the concert neared it's end. He worried his plan wouldn't work, despite Breana's previous insistence that it would. None of the security guards appeared to be too bulky, which calmed him slightly. He wasn't sure why he was concerned about their size in the first place, he had no intentions of trying to sneak by them. He decided his best option was to take Breana's advice and try flirting with whichever man was guarding the door to the backstage area.  
  
When the last song was finished and Miles had waved goodbye to the crowd, Alex began slowly pushing his way through the swarm of people. He constantly had to tug the dress back down, and was thankful that this wasn't something he had to deal with on a regular basis. He was regretting the jacket he had worn, though soon forgot the thought as he spotted the backstage entryway. The man standing there was rather large, and seemed to be nothing short from bored. He managed to shove past the crowd around him and walk over to the guard, who was so unfocused that Alex was almost able to slip by without him noticing. Almost.  
  
“Whoa there, little lady. Where do you think you're going?” he asked, and Alex was close to laughing at the way he had been addressed. He turned towards the guard with his best attempt at a flirtatious smile on his face.  
  
“Just trying to get back there.” he answered as he pointed towards the door. “Only for a little bit.” Luckily he was so nervous that his voice had naturally gone up a few octaves, and the man seemed to buy the act, if the way he grinned was anything to go by. He licked his lips and ran his hand across the guard's arm.  
  
The man looked down at the contact before meeting his eyes. “Really? And what do I get out of it if I let you?”  
Alex took a step closer as he slid his hand up to the man's shoulder. “My number?” he suggested, his voice hopeful. He tried not to shudder as the guard openly eyed him up and down and contemplated his offer.  
  
“That's more like it, doll face.” the man said as he reached into his pocket for his phone. When he held the device out to Alex, he swiftly took it into his hands and typed in an old number he had years prior. He smiled as he handed the phone back over, and with a last glance around, the man opened the door for him to slip through. He ignored the squeeze to his ass and quickly walked by, pushing the door shut behind him. The ordeal was a lot easier than he thought it'd be, though was one he never wanted to experience again.  
  
It was much darker than Alex had anticipated; he could barely make out what was a few feet in front of him. He slowly moved down the hallway, his hands sliding along the wall to help guide him. He wondered if he accidentally hit one of the light switches when he walked in as he came to the end of the hall, being met with another door. Unsure of where it led to, he twisted the knob and pulled the door open. He soon realized it was an exit as he could now see an alley in front of him. Just as he was about to shut the door and try again, he heard a voice from outside say, “Hello?”  
  
Luck appeared to be on his side that night, as Alex looked around the corner and saw none other than Miles himself having a smoke. His eyes widened as his mouth went dry, and he tried to think of something to say. Instead, he waved, and quickly stepped out into the alleyway. He knotted his fingers together and smiled shyly at the musician.  
  
“Hello there.” Miles greeted him, taking a hit off his cigarette as he curiously observed Alex. “How'd you manage to get back here?”  
  
Alex smoothed back his bangs out of his face. “Gave the guard a fake number.” he softly replied, wanting to be honest with him. Well, as honest as he could be as he tried to pass himself off as a woman. He considered being upfront about the situation, but thought perhaps it'd be even stranger for him to say anything about it rather than continue playing the game.  
  
Miles chuckled and shook his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. “Want one?” he offered, to which Alex gladly accepted. He approached the other man, carefully taking one out of the packet, and Miles lit it for him. He watched Alex briefly before asking, “So what's your name?”  
  
Alex exhaled as he gazed over at Miles, hardly able to believe he was standing beside him. “Alex.” he responded, and soon panicked internally for using his actual name.  
  
Miles didn't appear to catch on; he only smiled and nodded his head. “Short for Alexandra, I assume? Or is it Alexandria?” he continued, much to Alex's relief.  
  
“Alexandra.” he chose, though it didn't particularly matter which he went with.  
Miles tilted his head. “You alright? You sound... I dunno, like you're coming down with something, maybe.”  
Alex cleared his throat and nodded. “Just getting over a cold, actually.” he lied, hoping that the explanation was enough. He knew it was when he saw the sympathetic smile across Miles' face.  
  
“Sorry to hear that, love.” he said as he tossed his cigarette to the ground. He turned so that they were facing each other, and Alex was delighted to catch Miles checking him out briefly. They both laughed quietly, their eyes never straying from the other.  
  
“You're amazing, you know. Like, up on stage. It was a wonderful show; one of the best I've ever been to.” Alex couldn't help but gush, despite wanting to try and not act too much like an adoring fan. He felt a bit stupid for going on like that, but was quickly soothed by the smile on Miles' face.  
  
“Thank you, glad you had a good time. It's always nice to know you're doing alright with this sort of thing.” Miles told him as looked to the ground. “Wanna sit? I don't really feel like heading back in yet.”  
  
Alex grinned and stubbed his cigarette out on the wall beside him. “I'd love that, yeah.”  
  
\-----------------  
  
He couldn't be exact on how long they sat in that darkened alley, if you asked him, it seemed as though time had come to a halt completely. Miles was not only talented and handsome, but also incredibly funny and exuberant. He was a bit shocked by how open and welcoming the musician was; he wasn't expecting anything more from this than a quick chat about his show before he had Alex whisked away by security. If anything, Miles seemed to enjoy his company as much as Alex did his.  
  
It was difficult for him to remember his current situation; he had to keep reminding himself to sit properly, and to speak more high pitched than normal. The air was cool and there was a light breeze that night, causing Alex to feel a bit of a chill, especially on his legs. It was a small price to pay in order to spend time like this with Miles.  
  
They sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence as they passed Miles' last cigarette back and forth; both men sneaking small glances at the other when they thought he wasn't looking. Alex felt Miles' stare burning into him, and so met his gaze with an equal ferocity. He ruffled his own hair out of slight anxiety, and Miles only grinned. He put the cigarette out on the ground beneath them while keeping a careful watch on Alex.  
  
“You're quite stunning, if you don't mind me saying.” Miles said, cutting through the rising tension quickly filing the air around them.  
Alex giggled nervously, making his bangs fall into his eyes. “Thank you. I could say the same about you... Er, well, that you're quite handsome, I mean.”  
  
Miles laughed, the sound of it echoing throughout the empty alley. “Well, thanks, laa. You know, I saw you during the show, and were hoping I'd somehow run into you after.” he admitted, his eyes gleaming.  
  
“You... You did?” Alex asked, and Miles nodded as he moved closer, stopping when their thighs were touching. He reached out and gently brushed the locks out of Alex's face before his hand slid down to the back of his neck. His eyes were lidded as he leaned in, and Alex quietly sucked in all of his breath.  
  
“Can I kiss you, Alex?” Miles murmured, his thumb gently rubbing along the others scalp. Alex's mind went blank, and so he did nothing but nod in response. Almost immediately their mouths were pressed together, while Miles slid his arm around Alex's waist.  
  
The kiss was slow and sweet, nothing like Alex imagined it would be. Miles nipped at his bottom lip to deepen the kiss further. Alex sighed as he parted his lips, and his hands tangled into Miles' hair. He pressed against the wall as he pulled Miles in closer, wanting to be fully consumed in nothing but the man.  
  
Miles was the one to break the kiss, and he went on to leave a trail of them along the others jawline. Alex was certain this wasn't happening, surely he was dreaming and was bound to wake up alone in his bed at any moment. But every touch of Miles' lips to his heated skin was a sweet reminder that this was all very much real. He got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't have time to realize that Miles was pulling off the scarf around his neck until it was too late.  
  
Miles froze, staring down at Alex's throat as he slowly lowered the scarf onto his lap. He arched a brow and ran his thumb across his now visible Adam's apple. “Well, what's this, then?” he questioned, his eyes flicking back up to meet Alex's panicked ones.  
  
“I, uh... I just... I really wanted to meet you.” Alex whispered. He tried to pull out of Miles' arms, but he only tightened his grip.  
  
“You don't need to run away.” Miles told him, a small smile spreading across his face. “I don't mind that you're a man... Though it is pretty amusing that you went through such lengths to meet me. This is without a doubt the best attempt.” he added before laughing.  
  
Alex smiled hesitantly. “You aren't... You know, weirded out or anything?”  
Miles shook his head. “No, I'm just impressed that you pulled it off, really.”  
  
Alex breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes searched the other man's face. “So, will you kiss me again?” he asked, his eyes illuminated from the glow of the streetlamps.  
  
There was no verbal response, only Miles' lips meeting Alex's. It was different this time, the kiss soon turned hurried, almost needy as Miles pulled Alex into his lap, facing sideways. Alex wrapped his arms around the musician's neck as his fingers dug into Alex's hips. He shifted until he was straddling Miles, making the dress ride up. Miles slipped his hands underneath the fabric, his fingertips dipping down along the insides of Alex's thighs, and he softly moaned into Miles' mouth.  
  
Miles pulled away and lowered his head; kissing down the others neck as Alex sighed and hummed above him, his hands gripping onto Miles' shoulders. He gasped and jerked his hips forward when Miles bit down on his collarbone, sucking greedily as he took in the look of delight on Alex's face. His hands slid further upwards, until they had reached the hem of the tights Alex wore.  
  
He pulled on the elastic and let go, letting it snap back against Alex's stomach. Miles smiled at the small whine that spilled from his mouth, and the way he began to grind down onto Miles' lap. He inched his hands back down between Alex's legs, teasingly running his fingers over his hardening cock. Alex moaned softly, his hands slipping down Miles' chest and to where he began to swell in his jeans. He palmed him eagerly as he lowered his face to his mouth, kissing him fast and wetly, making both men breath hard through their noses.  
  
Their hands got quicker, and rougher, while Alex pulled away to meet Miles' gaze; dark brown irises meeting a pair of hazel. A few minutes time had both men writhing against the other, panting into each other's mouths and desperate for more. Alex bit down onto his lip as he popped open the button to Miles' trousers, deciding he wanted to act out a fantasy he'd had many times about the man.  
  
“I wanna suck you off.” he mumbled against Miles' lips, making him hiss and pinch at Alex's sides. Miles pulled back and glanced around the alley, though he knew they were the only ones in it. He knew they had to be quick; someone was bound to come looking for him soon. He gave the other man a nod and a kiss before pushing him off of his lap. He got up onto his feet and leaned back against the wall as Alex settled on his knees in front of him.  
  
Alex reached up and opened Miles' zipper; pulling his jeans just far enough down to get his cock out. He licked his lips as he wrapped a hand around the base, giving a rough tug and staring up at Miles through his lashes. His breath ghosted over the swollen head before his tongue quickly swept across the slit. Miles' answering gasp and pull on Alex's hair was enough to urge him on further.  
  
He slowly licked a stripe up the underside of Miles' cock, and the tip of his tongue traced along the prominent veins. Miles muttered incoherently as Alex's tongue swirled around the head, his unoccupied hand sliding up Miles' thigh and resting on his hip. Miles carded his fingers through Alex's soft locks as he laid his head on the concrete wall behind him, watching as the others tongue moved against him.  
  
“Put that pretty mouth on me, baby. Stop teasing.” he rasped as he pulled Alex's face in closer, the tip of Miles' cock poking against his full and reddened lips. Alex laughed softly and flicked his tongue over the head one last time before taking the first few inches into his mouth.  
  
Alex sucked firmly while gently twisting his hand up and down what wasn't surrounded by the wet heat of his mouth. Miles groaned and fought the urge to close his eyes, wanting to see every last move Alex made on him. He panted and pushed Alex's hair out of his face, cursing under his breath as Alex sucked him faster.  
  
“Yes, yes. Ooh just like that, Alex. You look so good on your knees.” Miles murmured as he wove strands of the others' hair around his fingers, using his grip on the man to pull him in even closer. Alex bobbed his head up and down, his own cock throbbing with each noise Miles made. He pulled his mouth off with a loud pop, and Miles stared down at him, his eyes hazy.  
  
Alex used both hands to push Miles back against the wall before spitting onto his cock, wanting to create more lubrication. In one motion Alex took his length halfway down his throat, making Miles moan and buck his hips forward. He tried to pull away when Alex gagged, worried he had hurt him, but the other man was quick to stop him with a hard suck to his cock.  
  
He hollowed his cheeks around Miles' shaft as he reached down and pulled out his own aching cock. He groaned in relief as he stroked himself in time with his movement on Miles' length, the vibrations causing Miles to grunt and hold the back of Alex's head. Alex jerked and sucked Miles faster, and hummed at the salty taste starting to leak onto his tongue.  
  
“Fuck, Alex. You like sucking my cock?” Miles asked, grinning and panting at the man's answering moan. “Mhm, I know you do. God, such a pretty thing, you are... You're my pretty boy, aren't you baby?”  
  
Alex whined and fucked himself into his hand, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. He didn't think Miles would either, as he noticed the way his thighs were beginning to quiver, and the way his voice wavered. He pulled his mouth off of Miles' cock, lapping at the mix of precome and saliva on the tip. He pumped both of them faster as he stared up at Miles.  
  
“Are you gonna come, hm?” Alex asked before sucking hard on the head.  
  
Miles groaned, his grip on Alex's hair tightening. “Yes, fuck. You're gonna be good for me and swallow it all, aren't you?”  
  
“Mhm” Alex hummed, and he pulled off again, his lips smacking together. He smiled and circled the tip of Miles' cock with his tongue. “Give me all you've got. I want it, Miles, want it all.” he growled, taking Miles back into his mouth and jerking them both hard and fast.  
  
Miles grunted as he rolled his hips, watching the way Alex sucked him in earnest and wanked both of their cocks. He couldn't get enough of the feel of it, or of the look in Alex's eyes as he gazed up at him. He cupped the others jaw as he stiffened, his mouth hanging open while he gasped for breath.  
  
Alex inhaled sharply as he felt Miles' cock twitch, and moaned when the first spurt of come spilled into his mouth. “God, yes, look at you. You're my good boy, yeah? My good boy with such a sweet mouth.” Miles groaned out.  
  
It set off Alex's own orgasm, seeing Miles coming apart in front of him; hearing his praise and feeling his gentle strokes at his hair. He whimpered as he came, his release hitting the pavement and, due to his carelessness, the front of the dress. Miles whispered to him, though Alex couldn't make out any of the words. He pulled away from Miles' cock and quickly opened his mouth, showing off the come on his tongue before swallowing it down.  
  
“Fuck...” Miles muttered, shivering as Alex laughed and licked his lips. Both men tucked themselves back into place, and Miles offered a hand to help Alex up. “Your knees are probably killing you.” Miles commented as Alex back up on shakey legs. Miles slipped an arm around his waist to help steady him.  
  
“You alright?” he asked, and Alex nodded and smiled. Miles chuckled and pointed to where his come now stained the front of the dress. “Looks like you made a bit of a mess, there.”  
  
“Yeah... I don't think my mate is going to want any of her things back.” Alex agreed, his giggle echoing around them.  
Miles rubbed his hand along Alex's side and nodded towards the door. “How about we get you cleaned up, hm? And I'll find you an outfit to wear on your way home, so you can get out of all this.”  
  
Alex's eyes quickly darted back and forth before he looked back at Miles. “I couldn't take your clothes, how would I ever give them back? I wouldn't feel right about taking them.”  
  
“Well, I suppose I'll just have to get your number then, won't I? Preferably your real one, rather than whatever one that guard got.”  
  
Alex arched a brow as the corners of his mouth twitched. “Was I that good?”  
  
Miles burst out laughing. “Well, yeah, you were. But I also want you to be more comfortable... And I'm also interested in you, so. That might have something to do with it.”  
  
Alex grinned at the admission, and nudged at at his side. “Alright, then. You lead the way, I couldn't see a damned thing back there.”  
  
Miles smiled and pressed a quick but sweet kiss to Alex's lips before pulling him towards the door.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on [tumblr](http://prettyvisitorsinthebakery.tumblr.com)!


End file.
